In the End chapter 1
by whiterose103
Summary: Edward Cullen is the cocky playboy at the school who has no limits. He tries to get Bella to speak but won't be so easy due to something cruel he did on her first day.
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY: Isabella Swan hasn't spoken a word since she was eleven. It wasn't because She couldn't it was because she did on the night her parents dies. Bella has been passed on to family from family. Now Charlie and Renee adopt her. Edward Cullen is the cocky playboy at the school who has no limits. He tries to get Bella to speak but won't be so easy due to something cruel he did on her first day.**

BELLA POV

Flash back, Bella is 10

"No please stop." I whispered. But it was no use, he would never stop. It was my fault I deserved it I forgot dinner today, I was bad. "WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO EAT NOW LITTLE GIRL?!" He yelled. He picked up the pan on the stove and hit me in the face. "HUH? AWNSER ME!"

He hit me again, harder. "I'm sorry." I croaked out. He laughed a sinister laugh. "No but you will be sorry." He brought the pan high above his head. I knew what was coming but I was too late to protect myself. BANG! The blackness surrounded me and I welcomed it.

"Bella!" Angela called pulling me out of my thoughts. I ran down the stairs. Angela is 29; she owns the orphanage that I live in. She knows I don't speak and doesn't push me to. I froze at the end of the stairs.

There were 2 people beside Angela. The man had black hair and a moustache he was kind of tall and was wearing a chief of police badge on his uniform. The woman has nice light brown hair that was up to her shoulders, her eyes were dark brown and she had a smile on her face. "Bella this is Charlie and Renee Dwyer."

Oh no. I knew what was coming and I wasn't going to let it happen again. I turned and dashed up the stairs. "Bella wait!" Angela called. I ran into my room and shut the door. They were just some family who were going to take me home and hurt me. In the end they wouldn't want me. They never did. In the end I would be alone, I always was. I've been with seven families since I was eleven. One was always worse than the next. Charlie and Renee we just going to realize they didn't want me either. That I was 'boring, stupid, mental, a freak messed up' as the other families told me before they left me here.

I was so embarrassed and ashamed to see the look on Angela's face every time I got sent back Pity. Well I didn't want pity, from anyone.

"Bella open up please." Angela pleaded from the other side of the door." Please Bella talk to me." She said again. Angela had been nothing but nice to me for the 7 years I've been here.

I opened the door quietly and looked into her eyes. "Can I come in?" she asked. I stepped aside and went to sit on my bed, Angela sat next to me. "Bella, I know what you're thinking but please give Charlie and Renee a chance please. I've known them for 3 years and they're the nicest people ever. Charlie is the chief of police in forks and Renee owns a bank. They will keep you safe and happy.

They don't have any other kids in the house so you don't need to worry about that. I knew what she meant. She was referring to my last family.

_Flash back Bella is 16_

_Peter kept banging on my door."Bella come out and play." He slurred. Peter was drunk as a 16 year old boy could b. I didn't make a sound not that I could any way. Peter's parents stepped out at midnight to go do something. They left me in the house with him. Alone. It wasn't supposed to be a problem, but Peter's parents had no idea what their son does. "Beellaa."He sang out. The banging got louder._

_I panicked, there was nowhere to run or hide. Then I spotted the window, I ran to it and pulled it up It was about 20 feet down but luck was on my side. There was a tree close by. I put my left leg out the window, but the door flew open._

"_BELLA GET BACK HERE!" Peter roared. He ran towards me. I put my right leg out and was going to slide away when my hair was yanked back hard. Tears formed in my eyes if I could scream I would. It was coming I knew it. He picked up a text book and threw it at me. Then a heavy jewelry box, a clock, a keyboard, my old computer, my drawers, a mirror, my desk chair. I was bleeding from my head, but he wasn't done. He kicked me in my stomach then my face. He flipped me over so I was lying on my stomach. Then he stepped on my back again and again. Peter bent down to my level. "I'll stop when you speak." But he knew he wasn't going to hear anything. Finally I blacked out._

_I awoke the next morning with dried blood in my mouth. My body was so sore. I put my head up but it was pushed back down fast. I turned my head to the side to see Peter smiling down on me. "Morning sunshine!" I just stared up at him afraid of what he was going to do. "Now…" _

_He pulled me up roughly." Mom and dad are going to be here in a hour and when they ask what happened I'm going to tell them I came in to wish you a goodnight and you attacked me and I had to use self defense. Understand?" I nodded. "And if you think about telling them what really happened the consequences will be painful." He let go of me and I dropped to the floor and stayed there for the next hour._

"_WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!" Peter's dad roared. " I came in here last night to tuck Bella in thinking she needed someone to talk to and then all of a sudden she jumped up and attacked me I tried to stop her because I didn't want to hit a girl but I had to for self defense." Peter said in an innocent voice with tears forming in his eyes. _

_No! I wanted to yell. It wasn't me! Please don't hurt me! But of course I didn't. I just stood there quietly while Peter lied. "Is that true Bella?" Peter's dad asked very calmly._

_It scared me. I nodded." YOU UNGRATEFUL BITCH!" He yelled. Peter's dad came towards me and picked me up by my hair. I wished I could scream. I was 6 inches off the floor being held up by my hair. "I GIVE YOU A HOUSE TO LIVE IN A BED TO SLEEP IN FOOD TO EAT THINGS TO ENTERTAIN YOU WHILE YOU SULK IN YOU MOODY STATE AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?! He dropped me down. "Peter give me your belt." He said without breaking eye contact with me. _

_I froze. NO NOT THE BELT. ANYTHING BUT THE BELT. I ran toward the door but a hand stopped me. I looked up to see Peter's mom smirking. "No no Bella, you need punishment, you were bad, bad people deserve punishment." She pushed me towards Him. Peter's dad pushed me towards the wall. Peter and his mom stood by laughing. He rose up the belt SNAP! The sound of the belt being hit against my face echoed off the walls. Again and again until I was blue and purple._

_I didn't scream because I was bad. It was my fault. Everything was my fault. It was my fault mom and dad were dead. I should've stayed silent._

_End of Flashback._

Peter's parents were arrested that day. One of the neighbors came to give something back and came to see what all the commotion was upstairs. They called the police and took them in. The police took me back to Angela. She looked at me with tear filled eyes, she was sad about what happened. Pitying me. I was so ashamed and embarrassed.

"So Bella." Angela said pulling me out of my reverie. "Will you give them a chance?" She asked hopefully. I nodded. Angela broke out into a wide smile. "Oh Bella! Thank you, I promise you will love them." I doubt it.

I walked down the stairs to see Charlie and Renee smiling. Renee came up to me and placed a hand on my arm. I froze and looked at her with wide eyes.

Was she going to hurt me? What did I do? Why? Please no! She retreated her hand and stepped back. She looked at Angela with questioning eyes. "Bella doesn't respond well to touch." She nodded. I didn't think about the fact that her hand was over the scar I gave myself. The day I tried to take my life. I rid myself from those thoughts.

That was a painful day that I didn't want to think about. Renee looked at me. "Well Bella I'm Renee Dwyer and this is my husband Charlie." She said slowly. I smiled meekly. "Uh…nice to meet you Bella."He said and looked down. He was quite shy for someone's his age. "Alright Bella I already packed your things, they're in the car. I will call you tomorrow night to see how your day is okay?" Angela said. I nodded and let Renee lead me to the car. She opened the back seat for me. I climbed in.

Charlie got in the driver's seat. Renee got in the passenger side. And then we drove toward my new "home."

We've been driving for an hour now. "Were almost there Bella," Renee said as if she read my mind. I smiled my mom always used to know what I was thinking. The smile turned into a frown. She would still be here if I kept my mouth shut. I pushed those thoughts aside. I can't have a breakdown yet. I looked out the window to see us passing a sign that said welcome to Forks. Never heard of it.

10 minutes later we arrived outside a 2 story house. It was a faded white on the outside. Renee turned and smiled at me. "That's your room." She said pointing to the left side of the house. I looked at the window she was pointing to. It was on the 2nd story of the house. Right next to it was a tree. If I was normal and had friends maybe I could sneak out or they sneak up. But then again who would want to be my friend.

I was worthless, stupid, a waste. "Uh, this way." Charlie said awkwardly. I followed him inside. The house was pretty, nice home feeling to it- NO! I scolded myself. This is not your home. Don't let your guard down. "Come on Bella." Renee led me to a room on the left. "I hope you like it. The room was nice.

It had yellow curtains, a desk and a computer, a bed, drawers. I wanted to tell her what I thought but realized I didn't know how too. I saw a board on the desk and a marker.

"Yea I got those for you so we could uum, talk." She smiled. I wrote down **its very pretty.** "Really? Oh I'm so glad you like it, I put clothes in your closet if you want to change I'm going to let you get settled in and tomorrow will be your first day at Forks high school." High school? People? Girls? Boys? Crap.

I woke up the next morning shaky and scared. I've been to high school before but never made any friends there. It was always the same thing. Everyone would be excited that there was a new kid, try to make friends with her, realize she isn't going to talk, leave her alone, and then the bullying starts.

But I deserved it, I always did. I wasn't even smart enough to speak. I sighed and walked to my closet, I put on black skinny jeans, white tank top, and a long blue sweater. I ran my fingers through my curls. I got up and walked down the stairs. "Morning Bella!" Renee chirped. I waved to her and smiled, It looked more like a grimace."What's the matter? Is something wrong?" She asked worriedly. I shook my head and looked around for something to write on.

Renee handed me her phone. "You can text right?" she asked. I mentally rolled my eyes. I can't speak doesn't mean I'm stupid. I nodded. I wrote **everything's fine, just nervous.**

That was a total understatement. I was completely alarmed. She read it over and smiled. "Oh Bella you have nothing to worry about Im sure everyone will love you." She beamed at me. Yea I thought sure they will. I smiled at her as best as I could and wrote back.

**Thanks Renee that helped, I gotta get going don't wanna be late on the first day. **"Alright, how about I drive you since we didn't get you a car yet." A car? She was going to buy me a car? **No No! Don't waste money on me please.** She frowned. "Bella. Why wouldn't I want to spend money on you? I know this is new to you and it might take a while to get used to but your part of this family now." She said softly.

You wont be saying that once you get bored of me. I thought. I nodded and let her lead me to a black Honda. It was a very nice car. Sleek and shiny. I got into the passenger side.

Renee started up the car and backed out of the driveway. We drove for only a few minutes when we pulled up into a parking lot. Forks High School Home of the Spartans. Renee stopped the car. "Well this is it. Do you want me to come in with you?" She asked.

I shook my head. I waved goodbye to her and walked out. I looked around the parking lot. Everyone was looking at me. I walked by without acknowledging anyone._ "Is that the new girl?" "I heard she doesn't speak." "What a freak!" _Muffled laughter. I hadn't even stepped into the school and people were already making fun of me.

I looked to my left and saw a boy. He was tall, with a manly build. His hair was an uncontrollable bronze, looked like he hadn't brushed ever. His outstanding green eyes met mine.

He looked me up and down and smirked. I blushed and looked away. He was standing be a silver Volvo. By his side were 2 girls. One was unnaturally blonde, heavy makeup and wearing something you can hardly call clothing. The other was strawberry blonde, shorter than the other but with same make up and clothes.

I bumped into something that pulled me out of my thoughts. I backed up into the brick wall with wide eyes. Surely she will hurt me. She had brown hair, shoulder length. Her eyes were brown, but you could barely see the color with the heavy makeup on. "Aren't you the new girl?"She sneered. I was still unable to answer. "Can't you like speak?" She asked still hostile. I just looked at her with wide eyes. She flipped her eyes.

"Oh my god the rumors were true! You are weird, why don't you got back into the hole you came from and stay there?" She said quite loudly. That's when I noticed that everyone in the parking lot was looking at us. There were a few chuckles and freak being called out. I heard a very loud manly laugh.

I turned to see the bronze boy looking at me and laughing. The two girls at his side also laughing."Nice one Jess!" He called. His eyes narrowed at me. I turned to walk away when I someone stuck their foot out. I tripped and landed on my face.

I looked up to see the bronze boy standing above me."EDWARD CULLEN YOU WILL LEAVE THAT GIRL ALONE!" Yelled a high pitched feminine voice. I turned to see a small girl walking up to me. She was short, black hair. She had a pixie cut. Her green eyes were as outstanding as the boy. She must be his sister.

"What I was just having fun." He said still laughing at me. I was about to run when a hand placed on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, why don't you come hang out with me?" He smiled a brilliant smile and winked. But I was only focused on the hand he had on my shoulder.

I stared at him with fear filled eyes. He looked at me. "Come on." He tried to drag me to his car but I wouldn't move. "Is something wrong?" He asked with a intimidating voice. I started to back up when he pulled me back. "Come on." He said. I didn't move or say anything.

I don't even think I was breathing. He rose his eyebrows then shoved me away abruptly. "Just go back to the pig sty you came from." He laughed. Then he did something I didn't expect His took his soda and dumped it all over me. The small girl gasped loudly. "There, that will help with the smell." He said proudly and sauntered back over to the two blondes. They both latched onto his arms. He smirked at me

I felt my eyes start to water. I usually never cried in front of people before, but I couldn't help it now. "Awwww she's crying." The blonde said faking hurt. More laughs. I turn fast before anyone can stop me I ran in the school and to the bathroom.

I cried hard. How can this Edward be so mean? Ive dealt with bullied before. Hurtful words maybe a few trips, but that's it. He was so cruel. I was sobbing silently when there was a knock on the stall I was in. I froze. Please don't let it be those blonde girls please. I didn't open the door. "My names Alice, I want to apologize for what my brother I talk to you please?" A small voice said.

I opened the door. I got a better look at the girl from the parking lot. She was pretty short. But without a doubt beautiful. I looked at her with my tear filled eyes. "Hi." She said. I stayed quiet. "My brother is a complete ass. I'm so sorry for what he did. He thinks just because he has the "looks" he owns the school. Don't let him push you down."She said very fast as if she was afraid I'd slam the door in her face.

How could she be so nice when her brother was a monster? I wanted to ask her that but I didn't know how to. She must of seen the confusion on my face because she took out a note book and a pencil. "Here" She said softly.

I took the notebook and wrote down **why does your brother hate me? What did I do? **She read it. "My brother doesn't hate you. It's just that he thought that picking on the new girl who can't speak would give him a reputation boost, and it kind of did." She smiled sadly.

"But don't worry. I don't believe what he's doing is right at all. Yes he is my brother, and yes I love him but I will admit he can be a total attention pig." She said with such fury. I almost laughed at how mad she sounded because she looked funny. I smiled at her and wiped the tears from my eyes. I wrote to her **well you should get going, I don't want to make you late.**

She read it over. "What about you?" She asked. I didn't write anything I just gestured to my soda covered clothes. She beamed. "That won't be a problem! I have extra clothes in my locker, you hair didn't get wet so all you need is a change of clothes." She took my hand and I stopped walking. She turned to see what was wrong then looked at the hand she had on my arm. "Oh, sorry." She said quietly. She came back a few minutes later with dark blue skinny jeans, a light blue button down shirt was a back and red checkered shirt over it with a belt in the middle.

I put it all on in the bathroom when I noticed that my scar was showing. If anyone saw it they would immediately know what I tried to do. "Are you done Bella?" Alice asked. I stayed quiet. I came out, "oohh!"She squealed. "You look so pretty!"

She jumped up and down. Then she stopped and grew silent. I knew she saw it. The horrible looking scar that I had on my left arm. "Bella d-di-did you try to-"She didn't finish but I knew what she meant. I nodded keeping my eyes downcast not wanting to see the utter disappointment and disgusted look on her face. Maybe she'll give up on me now. Seeing how I'm useless and a waste.

"Oh Bella!" I looked up surprised at her were tears in her eyes. I was expecting her to be sickened and revolted. But instead she sounded sad. She looked at me the same way everyone else had when they saw the scar. With pity.

" Oh my god my brother is horrible!" She yelled. Then the bell rang. She wiped her eyes and took off a hand glove that reached up to mid arm. She handed it to me. "Take it. Doubt you'll feel comfortable with people looking at it. I looked at her with thankful eyes and took it. "Come on we'll be late."

I could tell that she wanted to take my hand and run but didn't. I walked out and bumped into a hard chest. Suddenly someone grabbed my arms and slammed me into the wall. "Edward NO!" Alice screamed.

I looked at him alarmed. What did I do? Was he going to hit me? Was I bad? Surely I'll get a whipping. His green eyes were murderous. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ALICE?! WHY IS SHE CRYING?!" He snarled at me. I felt the need to whimper but stopped myself. _It's your fault your parents are dead. You just had to speak. _I remember those words clearly in my mind and kept my mouth shut. Edward turned to Alice."Tell me Alice what she did." He demanded still hostile.

"We were talking and she told me something about her that made me cry because it was sad." She said horror stricken at what her brother might do. He grunted and let go of me. "Listen here weirdo if you disrespect my sister in any way your gonna have to answer to me, Got it?" He sneered. I nodded frantically. "Good." He patted Alice's head and walked away. I looked at Alice in bewilderment. She had wide eyes. "Oh my! Bella I'm so sorry please forgive me." She said with tearful eyes. I nodded and then walked away from her to my first class, English.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into my English class avoiding eye contact with anyone. I went up to the teacher and handed him my slip wordlessly for him to sign it. He looked at me."Isabella Swan?" He asked. I nodded. You can take a seat right over there by Lauren Mallory.

He pointed to the end of the room and then I mentally groaned. It was that blonde girl that was with Edward. She narrowed her eyes at me. I walked over to the seat next to her and sat down. "Hello." She said in a sweet voice. I didn't acknowledge her. "I'm Lauren." She continued.

I still didn't say anything; I knew she was just faking that sweetness "So if you need anyone to show you around later you can ask me." She said smiling. I nodded at her and looked forward.

The class went on and on and Lauren was still trying to get me to talk. Five minutes before class ended she finally gave up. When the bell rang I got up and walked out The rest of the day was the same; someone was always trying to get me to talk.

I never did. When lunch time came around I was going to skip it, I didn't like to eat in front of other people. I was on my way to the library when Alice suddenly came into view. "Hi!" She chirped.

I smiled."Where ya going?" She asked. I pointed to the library. "What about lunch?" I shook my head trying to say that I didn't want to go to lunch. She seemed to understand. "Well why not?" She asked. I took out a paper and wrote: I don't like to eat in front of other people. She frowned. "Oh."Then the smiled returned.

"Well its ok you don't have to, I just wanted to introduce you to some of my other friends." I shook my head. People didn't like me. Kids my age usually didn't."Please please?" She begged.

I huffed and nodded for her to lead the way. She squealed. I followed her into the cafeteria with my eyes down; she led me to a table in the middle of the cafeteria.

Great, now everyone's going to keep looking at me. I sat down only to hear a boy groan. I looked up to see Edward right across from me with a scowl on his face. "Oh Alice! Why did you bring her here?" He grumbled. Alice didn't back down. "Because she's my friend and I want my friends to sit here." She said holding her head high. I looked around at the table to look at the other people. There was a beautiful blonde girl, she had long wavy hair. She looked like a supermodel. The next boy was huge. He had dark hair and brown eyes.

He smiled at me when he caught me looking. He had dimples. I blushed and looked to the next person. The boy had blonde hair that came up to his shoulder, I didn't get to see much of his face because he was gazing at must be her boyfriend, I thought.

Alice looked at me. "Oh! Bella I forgot to introduce you to them. " That's Rosalie and Emmett." She pointed to the blonde girl and dark haired guy. "And this is Jasper my boyfriend, and you know Edward." She got quiet after she said that.

I looked up to see Edward staring at me intently. Pain flashed across his eyes for a moment, and then the cocky mask returned. "Alice, how am I supposed to eat now?" He asked keeping his eyes on me. "What do you mean?" She said. "It smells." He narrowed his eyes. "Bad." Rosalie gasped.

"Edward! Stop being a ass there's nothing wrong with her." She yelled at him. The cafeteria was quiet now, everyone looking at us. "Well excuse me for wanting to eat without the dog smell." Alice gasped. Emmett glaring at Edward, Jasper looked at Edward with disappointment. A few laughs were heard. "Nice Edward." A few guys called out.

My cheeks redden. I looked down. Suddenly Lauren came up with the brown haired girl who I ran into at the parking lot. "Awww." said Lauren. "I think the mental has a little crush on Edward.

I looked up with wide eyes. No! I wanted to scream. I really didn't. Edward's eyes flashed to mine and I saw a swell of hope? God I must be seeing things. I remained quiet.

"You can come and stay at my place tonight." He said smiling. I was confused. Was he being nice to me? That thought went down the drain as soon as I heard his next sentence.

"But you can stay in the dog house at night." My eyes pricked with tears. The cafeteria erupted with laughs. I picked up my note book and walked out ignoring Alice's pleas for me to wait. I never expected anyone to defend me ever. But right now, it hurt, bad.I went into the bathroom and washed my face. The bathroom door flew open and in came Rosalie and Alice. Alice had tears falling from her face.

Rosalie looked murderous. I backed away from her scared of what she might do. She looked confused but then Alice whispered something in her ear. "No no I'm not going to hurt you Bella.

I'm just going to kill Edward." She said holding her hands out to prove her point. "Bella I'm sorry I didn't do anything. I was just shocked to hear him say something like that."

Alice pleaded. I looked away. Alice came up to me. "Please forgive me." She cried. I nodded my head and smiled meekly. Rosalie came up to me next. "Next time Edward does something like that and were not around to stop it you will tell us, okay."

She said in a firm tone. I nodded."Alright Bella what's your next class?" I handed her my sheet. Alice groaned. I looked up at her in confusion. "Edward has biology next too." She explained. I frowned. Alice and Rosalie led me out the door.

Alice went to her class with a quick goodbye, and Rosalie walked me to biology giving death glares to whoever looked like they wanted to say something. Finally we reached the room.

"Remember what I said. Okay?" I nodded. I walked into the room and handed the teacher the slip. Mr. Banner was his name. He smiled and pointed to the only available seat. Next to Edward.

I walked down the aisle ignoring all the snickers. I pulled my stool out only to have it be pulled back. I looked down. Edward had his floor hooked around the stool so I couldn't pull it out.

I pulled it again and he pulled back. Everyone was watching us except Mr. Banner. I reached into my bag to pull put a paper and wrote I need to sit here. I handed it to him to read, but he only crumpled it and threw it back at me."You wanna sit here?" He sneered.

I wanted to tell him that I didn't want to sit here, that I had to. I didn't know how to tell him that. He went on. "Well if you want to sit here say please. I reached for another paper but he said. "No don't write it say it." I shook my head. "Alright then you cant sit here, sit on the floor." I looked down the floor was dirty with dust and scratched from the stools. I shook my head again."Alright then say it. Say please Edward can I sit here." I tried to take a paper out to tell him that I can't talk but his hand came to mine to stop me.

I stopped breathing, my eyes on the hand that he had on mine. He didn't hesitate to put his hands on me before. What will stop him now? He looked at me like there was something wrong with me, that was probably because I looked like I was going to pass out.

I was starting to shake when Mr. Banner voice came "Everyone take your seats, Edward remove your hand from Isabella." Edward took his hand away and pulled the stool out for me. I sat down carefully. The rest of the class passed by without trouble.

Every few minutes or so Edward would glance over at me, I didn't look though. It wasn't a glare or a sneer, he looked confused about something. When the bell finally rang at the end of class, I practically ran out of the room. I heard Edward laughing in the class.

Freak. He said.I saw Renee's car at the end of the lot and ran toward it. I got in. "Hey Bella. How was your first day?" She asked me smiling. I wouldn't tell her what happened of course.

I took out a paper and wrote: It was great, I made 2 friends, Alice and Rosalie. She read it over. "Fantastic!"But it was anything but fantastic. I was dreading school tomorrow. I walked through the door and ran up to my room to avoid further conversation from Renee.

"Wait Bella!" Renee called. Damn it. I turned back around. "Weren't you wearing something different this morning?" She asked.

I nodded. "Why did you change? Did you not like the clothes because if that's it I can-" I shook my head frantically. I loved the clothes, they were pretty. I took out a paper and wrote one kid accidently spilled his soda on me while trying to pick my bag up for me, so Alice my new friend lent me some of her clothes to wear.

She seemed unsure of my answer but nodded. "okay." She said studying me. I waved and went up to my room. Whew that was close. I took off te clothes that Alice gave me and put them in my closet, I will give them to her later. I didn't have a lot of home work since it was my first day but I had some. I opened up my backpack and saw a folded up paper inside. I took it out and read

Dear Bella

Your so ugly

I think I might go blind

Edward.

I looked at the paper in shock, how did he get this in my bag? I took the paper and put it in my drawer so Renee wouldn't find it. I finished my homework and took a look at the bookshelf that Renee stalked for me.

I picked out Pride and prejudice. I read up to chapter 4 until I started to get sleepy. I put the book down and switched off my lamp. I went to sleep after 10 minutes, wishing that tomorrow won't be as hard as today was.

I woke up the next morning with a headache. I had a feeling that today was going to be a bad day. Worse than yesterday. I huffed. I went into my closet and picked out something dark to wear, that way if Edward wanted to spill something, it wouldn't show as much.

I walked down the stairs and no one was there. There was a note on the table Bella, sorry I couldn't drive you to school today. Something came up at the bank and I had to take care of it –Renee**. **I sighed.

Angela taught me how to drive before I moved in with Peters family. I never got to drive because they said I wasn't 'stable enough' to drive. I agree I thought sourly.

I picked up a granola bar and washed it down with some milk. I walked to the car. The drive to school was about 5 minutes. I parked near the end of the lot because all the other spots were full. As soon as I head out I heard snickering. I looked up to see most of the parking lot looking at me. Half were laughing, the other half looked disgusted. Why were people looking at me like that? I mean I was used to getting the disgusted looks from everyone. Did I do something? Did I say something? I thought back to yesterday. I came to school, Edward spilled soda on me, Alice came to help me, she saw my scar- The scar! Was it possible she told people? She looked so kind though. So did a lot of other people I thought.

I walked into the school blocking out the laughing and retreating into my mind. As soon as I entered the crowded busy hallway grew silent. I walked with my head down to my locker.

I heard more laughing and looked to my right to see Edward Cullen with Lauren and Jessica looking at me and smirking. Edward winked at me. I turned away, my face an expressionless mask.

I opened my looker and out dropped about 30 papers. I picked one up and read _In need of deodorant, if you have any extra please give to Isabella Swan locker 221. _I looked up at Edward knowing it was him. He smiled and waved.

Jessica laughed and let go of Edward's arm. She walked up to me with a evil look on her face. She handed me something. I looked down, deodorant.

Tears formed in my eyes. I looked up at her and she was laughing. I threw it on the floor and ran out. I got to the car and threw open the door. I was silently sobbing at the point. I drove around for 30 minutes to nowhere in particular.

Then I saw water, I looked ahead it was a forest and at the edge was a cliff. This place was beautiful. I got out of my car and walked towards the cliff. I sat 5 feet away from the edge.

"Bella!" Someone called. I turned and saw Alice running toward me. She looked scared. "I had no idea Edward did this until I saw you run out, I went to your locker and saw what he did. Believe me Bella after this Edward will stop or I sure as hell will make him. I know hes not scared of me but he will be scared if I told mom and dad he went drunk driving last week."

I looked up at her. This didn't make any sense. She would be willing to get her brother in trouble because of me? I felt happy at the thought of someone wanting to defend me.

But that thought vanished as soon as I remembered what happens when you get in trouble.

I shook my head frantically at her. "You ok?" She asked. I nodded. She sat beside me. I looked at her and smiled slightly. I took a deep breath and calmed myself. It's okay Bella soon it will all be over. The fear. The memories. The bullying. This life.

I smiled to myself at this thought. I will finally be able to live in peace.


End file.
